Kiss Cam
by ceaselessdreamer
Summary: Dom invites Letty to a Lakers game. They go as friends but will the leave as something more? Dotty AU. One-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast and Furious movies or the Lakers
**Hey guys! This is just a fun story that I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

12:20 PM

"Come on Vince! You said you'd go with me!" Dom yelled through the phone just as Letty walked into the kitchen. "We had this planned for a month and you're just gonna ditch for some girl you met a week ago?"

Letty raised her eyebrows as she went to grab a corona from the fridge. She leaned against the kitchen counter watching as Dom argued with his best friend.

"Whatever man. Have fun." He ended the call and angrily slammed his phone down on the dinner table.

After a few moments of silence he glanced up at Letty. She was staring at him with her arm stretched out, offering him her beer. He grabbed it and chugged the rest of the bottle.

"What did Vince do?"

Dom sighed, "He bought me court side tickets to the Lakers game a few weeks ago for my 23rd birthday. The game is tonight and he just called to say that he's blowing me off for some chick he just met."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I guess I won't go." There was a long pause until Dom thought of an idea. "Unless you're free tonight."

Letty gave him a confused look. "You want to hang out with me?"

"Why do you look so shocked?"

"Dom, I've known you since high school and you've never asked me to hangout."

"Well you were weird and annoying back then."

"And what's changed now?" She laughed.

"Well, you seem cool at the garage and when we went out for Mia's 21st birthday, we all had fun. You've changed a lot once high school." Letty raised her eyebrows at him. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Letty thought about this for a few seconds . "Fine I'll go. Only because the tickets are already paid for and I love basketball."

"Cool I'll pick you up at 5."

"Okay see ya." Letty said walking out the door to go back to work.

* * *

3:15PM

Letty locked the door to the garage when her phone started to ring.

"Hey Mi."

"What's up?" Her best friend Mia asked.

"I'm closing up and then heading home." She said getting into her car.

"Why so early?"

"Because I'm going out tonight." Letty said hoping Mia wouldn't question her.

"What?! Where? Who with?"

"Vince bailed on your brother tonight so Dom invited me to go to the Lakers game with him. He's picking me up at 5."

"He's picking you up? So it's like a date!" Mia said enthusiastically.

"No Mia it not a date." Letty rolled her eyes. "We're just hanging out. He wasn't gonna go and I felt bad."

"Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me so I could see Brian, but this is so much better! I can leave the house and no one will be home to question where I'm going. This is perfect! You'll cover for me if anyone asks, right?"

Letty laughed, "Don't worry Mi, I got your back. Have fun and be safe! I'm on my way home so I'll catch you later."

"I'm always safe! Love you Let."

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

4:50 PM

Letty was almost ready when she heard Dom's car honk. She wore her tight, ripped jeans with her brown leather jacket and matching boots.

Once she finished, she grabbed her keys, phone, and her wallet and left her apartment.

"You're ten minutes early." She said as she got into his car.

"Well most girls usually take a long time getting ready so I decided to leave a little earlier just in case." Dom said, driving away from her apartment.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I'm not like most girls."

"Trust me I've noticed." He whispered under his breath. But Letty heard him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you don't dress the same way they do, you actually know things about cars, and you don't take shit from anybody."

"So is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Definitely. I find that very attractive in a woman."

"Yeah right." Letty snickered.

"It's true!"

"I never see you with those types of women."

"Because right now I just want to have fun. I'm not looking for an actual relationship but when I do, I want a girl who's down to earth, doesn't take shit from anyone, and loves cars as much as I do."

"Wow. Dominic Toretto eventually wants to settle down? I never imagined that."

"Yup. I wanna have a family and have Sunday barbecues just like my dad did."

"Mr. T was awesome man." Letty said looking down. It was still a touchy subject for all of them even though it happened over six years ago. Tony was like a father figure to Letty and Dom looked up to him.

"Yeah he was."

There was a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, both of them listening to the radio.

* * *

5:45 PM

"Finally we found parking." Dom said as he turned off the ignition.

"Forreal. We could of been inside by now if that asshole didn't take our spot."

"At least we have really good seats."

They headed inside and it took them about half an hour to get to their seats.

"Row C is right over there!" Dom pointed to where their seats were.

"Damn how much did Vince pay to get these seats?" Letty asked while taking her seat.

"I think he saved up some of his winnings from the races."

"His loss for not coming."

"You want me to get you a beer?"

"Nah I'll get it." Letty offered.

"You sure?"

"Consider it your early Christmas gift."

Dom laughed, "Okay deal."

Letty stood from her seat and went to buy them two coronas. She came back five minutes later.

"You came just in time. The game is about to start."

* * *

7:20 PM

It's now half time and the game is very close. The Lakers are up by four points and Dom and Letty have been sitting on the edges of their seats the whole time.

"Damn Kobe needs to up his game a little bit if he wants to take home that win." Letty said leaning back in her chair.

"This is such a good game! Can't wait to tell Vince how much he missed out." Dom laughed.

"When he's done with that girl he's gonna have so much regret."

"Forreal."

"Let's hear it for the Laker Girls!" The announcer yelled.

"Oh yeah here we go." Dom said leaning forward while Letty shook her head at him. When the dance team finished their performance, the lights came back on and the crowd cheered.

"Damn they're hot!"

Letty rolled her eyes at him. "Too bad they only know their way on top of a car and not under." She didn't like girls who were stuck-up and had their fake boobs out and fake tans. It reminded her of the racer chasers that go to the races and have no respect for themselves.

"True that Let."

Just then, the announcer said, "Guess what time it is!" Everyone looked up at the large jumbotron screens and soon enough a couple was shown with a heart around them. "It's kissing time!"

The couple was embarrassed but once they kissed the audience went wild.

"Oh shit! Imagine being up there." Letty said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's so embarrassing!" Dom laughed, watching all the couples kiss on the screen.

A few minutes later, Dom was on his phone texting Vince. Letty was watching the big screens as couples kept on kissing. When they showed the next couple, Letty stared wide eyed at the screen above.

"Dom."

"One sec."

"No. Right now, look up."

Once he looked up, he saw him and Letty on the screen. Everyone started chanting, "KISS, KISS, KISS!"

Letty shook her head at the crowd.

"Nonono we're not together." She said pointing at herself and Dom. Immediately and audience started to boo.

"Let's just do it."

"No, not in front of everyone!"

The booing got a lot louder and Letty's face was starting to turn red.

"It's just a kiss, Let."

"No Domnic. We are not kissing in front of all these pe—."

Right then, Dom grabbed Letty's face and slam their lips together. The whole stadium roared. Dom even added a little tongue to get the crowd more excited. Letty eventually gave in and and wrapped her arms around Dom's neck. Everyone started to applaud and scream for them as they kept kissing for a few more seconds.

"Looks like we have ourselves a new couple!" The announcer stated as the audience cheered.

Dom and Letty broke their kiss, laughing.

"That concludes our Kiss Cam segment. Thank you contestants for participating and enjoy the rest of your game!"

Both teams run out and the second half of the game begins.

"I can't believe that just happened." Letty said, stunned.

"Neither can I."

* * *

11:05 PM

After the whole incident, Dom and Letty enjoyed the rest of the game without mentioning the kiss. They just came home and Letty went straight to the bathroom to shower.

"Hey man. How'd it go?" Vince asked coming out of the kitchen.

"It was a close game but we ended up winning."

"Sounds awesome brother."

"How was your date?"

"Really good! Rosa is so different from the other girls. She's smart and beautiful and we made plans for this coming Friday."

"Wait... So you like this girl?" Dom shockingly asked.

"I guess." He said shyly. "We have a lot in common and I get this weird feeling when I'm with her."

"Wow. I never thought this day would come."

"Trust me. When you feel this way with a girl one day, you'll forget about them other girls."

"Well, good for you brother!" Said Dom patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks man. I'ma head to bed."

"Goodnight."

Dom went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of corona from the fridge. He sat in the kitchen table thinking about Vince's words.

Dom hasn't been with a girl for about two months. He's started to develop these weird feelings whenever he saw Letty. He's never felt that way with another girl before and ever since, he hasn't been attracted to any other girl. Getting to know Letty a little more these past few weeks made him realize his true feelings for her. And after his talk with Vince, he confirmed them. He liked Letty.

After he finished his beer, he threw away the bottle and headed upstairs. He headed to Letty's door and knocked softly.

"Come in." He heard from the other side.

"Hey Let," Dom stood at the door awkwardly staring at Letty as she brushed her hair in his old black t-shirt. He couldn't tell if she was wearing shorts underneath, but he thought that she looked beautiful.

"What's up?" She asked, putting her hair up in a high ponytail leaving out some tendrils. She sat in the bed and looked up at him.

"Can we talk?"

"Is this about what happened at the game? Dom it's fine. Everyone was staring and booing so you just did it. It didn't mean anything, so you can go back to them other girls."

"But Le-"

"Wait let me finish." She said hold her hand up. "Even though everyone at the arena saw us, I'm pretty sure it was on a commercial break. So don't worry, this can be our secret. I won't tell anyone. But you don't have to apologize and all that crap. Let's just forget about it. And you ca-"

"Letty stop rambling." Dom said loudly. "Let me just say what I have to say. "

"Okay okay." Letty held her hands up.

Dom closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He sat down facing the Latina, trying hard not to look at her lack of clothing.

"A couple months ago, on the anniversary of my dad's death, I went to his grave. I caught him up on my life and told him about how good Mia's doing in school. I also told him how well the garage is doing and all that stuff. After I talked to him, I looked over a couple of rows to where my mom is. I haven't seen her in a couple of years because she died when I was five so I barely remember her. But I walked over and started talking to her. I told her about my life and some funny stories about dad." He laughed remembering some of the stories he told her. Letty smiled and nodded so he can continue his story.

"After a while I started to think about all the things my dad said about her. He said that she was his best friend and that no one has ever made him feel the way she did. He never thought about having kids until he met her and that she's the only woman he's ever loved. So that got me thinking about my future."

"So why do you sleep around with all these girls?"

"Because I thought sticking to one girl would be boring and a waste of time. I wanted to be reckless and have fun. But after thinking about it, I realized that I want to have a family. I want my parents to be proud of me. I want to do something with my life and be successful. And I want to share all of that with somebody special. So, I stopped sleeping around and started to look for that special someone."

Letty raised her eyebrows, shocked at what he had just confessed. "How come all the guys think you still sleep around?"

"I haven't told anyone about this. Not Vince, not even Mia."

A moment of silence passed by until Letty spoke up.

"So have you found this special someone?"

"I think I have."

Letty had a look of disappointment, but she quickly hid it and put on a fake smile. Letty always had a little crush on Dom, nothing more. He slept around too much so she just tried to ignore her feelings. As soon as she turned 19, her feelings developed into something more when they started working on cars together. But she kept these feelings to herself, even though Mia figured it out right away. But Letty always denied it.

"I never noticed the beauty his girl had until I finally opened my eyes. And I'm not just talking about outer beauty. She's down to earth and all about family. She can be stubborn and has a mouth of a sailor. She doesn't take shit from no one but she has those type of eyes that can look through the bullshit, to the good in somebody. She ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails. If you ask me, she sounds like the perfect girl."

"She sounds awesome but who is she? How could you not have brought her home to meet us?" Letty asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"Because she's home." He said as he stared at her, waiting for her to realize who he's talking about. After a long pause, he said, "Letty. This special girl is you."

"What?"

"Your the one. And that kiss today, proved it."

"Dom, what are you talking about? This is ridiculous."

Dom cupped her face and looked straight into her eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't feel what I felt. If you can say that, then we'll act like none of this ever happened. But tell me."

Letty stared at his eyes and knew right away that what he felt was real. That he wasn't just making all this up.

"I felt it too." She said resting their foreheads together.

"Then let's try this out. Let's make us work."

"You've never been in an actual relationship Dom. How am I suppose to know you won't fuck up?"

"Let, I know I'll fuck up. But I'll never do anything to hurt you. I promise. I'll learn as the days go by. All I know is that for the past few months, I've been wanting to make you mine."

"You sure? I mean you did say I was stubborn. I carry around too much baggage and I don't want you to have to deal with that."

"Let, your past is your past. You've got a real family. One that actually sticks together. I really do want this."

"Yeah?"

Dom presses his mouth to hers, passionately kissing before they break apart.

"Yeah."

"Okay let's do this."

"It's you and me Let. Ride or die." He said referring to the phrase his dad always said to his mom.

"Ride or die." Letty responded before kissing him deeply.

* * *

 **A little bit mushy at the end but I feel like that's how they started off together until they grew used to** **each other :p** **I'd like to think they have their cute moments when they're alone. But that's just me.** **We all know that they're the most kick-ass couple lol. Anyways, I h** **ope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. xoxo**


End file.
